


ПЛиО-драбблы

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Разные работы по "Песни льда и пламени" и "Игре престолов"





	1. Трава и полевые цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нед Старк/Хоуленд Рид, упоминается Лианна Старк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Преканон, романс, флафф

— Разве ты не собирался принять участие в турнире?

Нед смотрит, как Хоуленд плетет венок из травы и полевых цветов. Получается даже лучше, чем у Лианны.

— Собирался.

Вдалеке трубят в рог, знаменуя начало нового турнирного дня.

— Если поспешишь, еще успеешь.

— Пожалуй.

Хоуленд кивает, но не двигается с место. Его пальцы быстро перебирают стебли, вплетая в зеленый круг синие и красные цветы. Нед любуется его ловкими движениями, его сосредоточенным лицом, его бледной, почти белой кожей.

— А как же Лианна? Ты ведь хотел сделать ее королевой любви и красоты.

— Хотел, — Хоуленд придирчиво осматривает свое творение. — До того как познакомился с тобой.

Он поворачивается к Неду и с очень серьезным видом водружает венок ему на голову. Нед смеется и притягивает Хоуленда ближе, с удовольствием отмечая, как улыбка расцветает на его лице. Они лежат в высокой траве, полуголые и целуются. Где-то далеко рог трубит первый поединок.

— Выходит, я зря весь вечер разрисовывал щит, — говорит Нед, когда Хоуленд наконец отрывается от его губ и укладывает голову ему на плечо.

— Лианна сказала, что если я не приду, то сама примет участие в турнире.

Нед улыбается, но улыбка выходит натянутой.

— Она ведь пошутила, правда?

— Не знаю, — Хоуленд спокоен, будто это такая обыденность — девушка, участвующая в рыцарском турнире.

— Боги, надеюсь вернувшись, я не застану свою сестру с переломанными костями.

Нед даже думает, не возвратиться ли ему прямо сейчас, но Хоуленд лежит на нем — такой теплый, такой беззаботный.

— Ей ничего не грозит, я ведь зачаровал щит.

Нед не знает, шутит он или и вправду воспользовался магией, о болотных жителях ходят разные слухи. Но его уверенность передается и Неду. Очень не хочется терять то короткое время, что они могут провести вместе, пока другие заняты турниром.

— Тебе тоже нужен венок, — говорит он, перебирая волосы Хоуленда. — Давай я сплету, правда я не умею.

— Я тебя научу. Только чуть позже.

Хоуленд улыбается и тянется к его губам.


	2. У каждого свои ритуалы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мелисандра, Торос из Мира/Берик Дондаррион

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сериальный канон с элементами книжного. Пост шестой сезон. После изгнания Мелисандра возвращается в Речные земли и находит приют у Братства Без Знамен
> 
> Написано в день рождения для Варг Лайано

— Ты его воскресила, а он тебя выгнал?

— У него имелись на то причины.

Должно быть, и вправду имелись. Мелисандра выглядит жалко. Нет, она все еще хороша собой, и парни бросают на нее голодные взгляды, но где та женщина, от прикосновения которой Берика пробирал ужас?

— И каково это было? — спрашивает Торос. — Не изгнание, оживление.

Парни тихо хихикают, но смотрят выжидающе — им явно интересно. По правде сказать, им любая байка интересна, но даже для них возвращение мертвого к жизни — что-то особенное.

— Использовала ритуал из книг Края Теней, — пожимает плечами Мелисандра.

Либо она растеряла свое красноречие, либо ей не хочется вдаваться в подробности. Берик поставил бы на второе.

— Это где надо петь три дня? — кивает Торос, по его виду понятно, что он не представляет, о каком ритуале говорит Мелисандра, и книг из Края Теней отродясь в руках не держал.

— Это где нужно омыть тело, остричь волосы и предать их огню, — раздраженно поясняет Мелисандра. — Как у тебя это получалось без ритуала?

— Я просто читал молитву Владыке.

"А потом целовал", — заканчивает про себя Берик. Ему всегда казалось это важным, но кто знает, может поцелуй и вовсе не был нужен.

***

— Ты ведь понятия не имел ни о каком ритуале, — говорит Берик, когда все расходятся спать, и они остаются вдвоем.

— Какая разница, главное, что сработало.

— Выходит, ты меня просто так поцеловал? Тогда, в самый первый раз.

— Ничего не бывает просто так, — Торос прикладывается к фляге и пересаживается ближе к Берику. — На все воля Владыки. Кому-то нужен ритуал, а кому-то хватает молитвы и поцелуя.

— Почему же твои поцелуи не работают впрок? Поцеловал заранее, и можно смело идти в битву.

— Тогда каждый захочет, чтобы я его целовал.

— А ты хочешь целовать только мертвого меня?

— Я хочу целовать любого тебя.

Торос хватает Берика за воротник и притягивает ближе.


	3. Королевы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейенис Таргариен/Аргелла Дюрандон, намеки на юст Рейенис Таргариен/Висенья Таргариен, упоминается Орис Баратоено/Аргелла Дюрандон

— Да, я умру, но и тебе останутся лишь кости и пепел.

Если, отправляя на переговоры Рейенис, Орис надеялся, что она сможет уговорить самопровозглашенную Штормовую Королеву сдаться, просто поговорив с ней, как женщина с женщиной, он явно ошибся. Ни огромная армия под стенами замка, ни новости о судьбе Харренхолла, ни даже устрашающий вид живого дракона не могли заставить ее передумать.

Рейенис подумала, что Аргелла очень похожа на ее сестру. Не внешне, конечно. Судя по изящной фигуре, она никогда не упражнялась с мечом, да и выглядела не в пример женственней Висеньи — узкие плечи, широкие бедра, высокая полная грудь. А корона украшала волосы цвета вороньего крыла, а не расплавленного золота. И все же Рейенис не оставляло ощущение, что она ведет разговор с Висеньей — тот же надменный взгляд, так же сурово сжаты губы, такие же резкие, колкие слова. Странно, но все то, что Рейенис терпеть не могла в Висенье, в Аргелле ей нравилось. Возможно, потому что при всей свей надменности Аргелла смотрела на Рейеллу как на равную, чего никогда не делала Висенья.

«Жаль, что придется спалить ее заживо», — подумала Рейенис, когда Штормовая Королева скрылась за стенами своего замка.

***

Комнату наполнили люди — красивые юноши со всех Семи Королевств, как благородные, так и простолюдины, которым повезло родиться с симпатичной мордашкой. Рейенис никогда не делала различий между любовниками, ни в чем.

 

— Выбирай, — она указала рукой на собравшихся.

Любой понравившийся парень будет к услугам Аргеллы. Но та, похоже, идею не одобряла. Она поморщилась и покачала головой.

— У меня есть муж.

— Поверь мне, он и слова не скажет, — улыбнулась Рейенис. — Или же ты действительно его любишь?

— Ты станешь смеяться, но да, — задумчиво ответила Аргелла. — Он убил моего отца, захватил мои земли, лишил родового имени, но все же он лучший мужчина, которого мне доводилось встречать. И других мне не нужно.

— Я не стану смеяться, — Рейенис сделала легкий жест, комната вмиг опустела, и они с Аргеллой остались наедине. — Разве может быть лучше, когда долг женщины совпадает с ее желаниями? Я же оставляю за собой право развлекаться не только с мужем. Видишь ли, он проводит много времени с нашей сестрой, и еще больше — с твоим мужем.

Она поднялась со своего места и пересела ближе к Аргелле. Легкое платье из синего шелка, подаренное Рейеллой, немного съехало, обнажив стройные ноги. Рейелла провела ладонью по бедру Аргеллы, от колена и выше. Аргелла будто бы потянулась, но через мгновенье Рейенис лежала на полу, а руки ее оказались сжаты крепкой хваткой Аргеллы. Если бы на ее месте была Висенья, Рейелле грозила бы серьезная взбучка. Аргелла же вовсе не выглядела разозленной. Она ослабила хватку, но рук Рейеллы не выпустила, напротив — переплела свои пальцы с ее и наклонилась ближе. Похоже, не знавшая мужчин, кроме своего мужа, Аргелла была совсем не против женщин. Рейелла могла в любой момент сбросить ее, но вместо этого она запрокинула голову, чуть приоткрыла рот и подалась навстречу поцелую. Было хорошо. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем могло бы быть с Висеньей.


	4. Тренировочный бой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лианна Мормонт, Джон Сноу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон тренирует Лианну, пост шестой сезон

— Знаешь, раньше я тренировал младших братьев, — говорит Джон спокойно.

Слишком спокойно, у него даже дыхание не сбилось, в то время, как Лианне кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

— Рикона и Брана. Рикон теперь лежит крипте, а Бран... Сэм говорил, что видел его, но с того времени могло произойти все что угодно.

Удар, поворот, выпад, стойка — как учил ее мастер над оружием. Джон лениво отклоняется в сторону, будто бы и не обороняется вовсе, но ни один удар не достигает цели.

— Иногда я давал уроки Арье, — продолжает он и говорит все время, пока Лианна пытается достать его тренировочным мечом. — Я попросил выковать для нее меч. Коли острым концом, сказал я тогда. Это были последние слова, сказанные ей. Надеюсь, она запомнила мой совет, ведь Бриенна утверждает, что видела ее живой.

Джон резко подается вперед, выбрасывая руку, Лианне удается увернуться лишь в последний момент и она едва не падает. Если бы Джон захотел, он легко смог бы развернуться и снести ей голову. Но Джон отходит и дает время перевести дыхание.

— Когда же я принял клятву дозорного, то начал учить своих друзей — Гренна и Пипа. Они оба погибли, защищая Стену от одичалых. Потом Олли — мальчишку-сироту из деревушки под Стеной. Он был мне как младший брат. Пока не вонзил мне нож в сердце. Буквально. Я повесил его с остальными предателями.

Лианна удобней перехватывает меч и делает шаг вперед, стараясь подойти сбоку.

— Теперь у меня осталась лишь Санса.

Джон задумчиво улыбается. Лианна пользуется заминкой и бросается вперед. Джон принимает удар, выворачивает меч и больно бьет по плечу. Если бы меч был боевым, а удар сильнее, она лишилась бы руки. Сейчас же лишь останется синяк. Лианна не обращает на это внимания, она атакует, вкладывая в удары всю силу и ярость, доступную медведице. Упоминание Сансы выводит ее из себя. Она видит, как Санса смотрит на Джона, будто мечтает женить его на себе. Конечно, можно понять и ее желание — только слепой не влюбится в Джона, и ее уверенность — нужно быть не просто слепым, но и полным дураком, чтобы не жениться на Сансе, но каждый раз представляя Джона, целующего Сансу, Лианна хочет обратиться медведем и кого-нибудь выпотрошить.

Она делает обманное движение и следующим ударом достает Джона по ребрам. Если бы бой был настоящим, она не пробила бы и кожаный доспех, что уж говорить о стальном. Но в тренировочном бою и это немалое достижение.

— Молодец, — просто говорит Джон и улыбается так, как умеет только он.

Он весь светится от счастья: оттого, что снова нашел друга и ученика, и оттого, какие успехи делает этот ученик. Лианна улыбается в ответ. Санса может сшить себе тысячу платьев, но есть вещи, в которых ей никогда не обойти Лианну и которые она не сможет дать Джону. Например, тренировочный бой.


	5. Доброе утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон встречает рассвет в Королевской Гавани

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Станнис/Джон, PG, флафф, постканон, все живы и всем хорошо

Джон стоял на одном из многочисленных балконов Красного Замка, держал в руках чашку из тонкого мирийского фарфора, наполненную бодрящим напитком родом откуда-то с Летних Островов, и смотрел, как рассвет разгорался над Черноводной. Все здесь было Джону непривычно. Раньше он не ел из дорогой посуды — даже в Винтерфелле, не говоря уже о Дозоре. Самое необычное, что он пробовал, были пряности, которые добавлялись в подогретое вино. И конечно, Джон никогда не видел настоящего летнего солнца, когда жара приходит еще до того, как первые лучи коснутся земли.

— О чем задумался, лорд командующий?

По крайней мере "лорд командующий" звучало привычно, пусть и относилось теперь к Королевской Гвардии, а не к Ночному Дозору. Джон обернулся. Король застыл под аркой входа — уже не внутри, но еще не снаружи. Легкое покрывало сползало с его плеч. Он тоже не привык к местной погоде, но еще больше не привык быть обнаженным.

— О многом, — ответил Джон.

— Думать не твоя забота, а моя, — Станнис чуть подался вперед и вытянул шею, стараясь оглядеться и убедиться, что их никто не увидит.

Он всегда так делал, хоть и знал, что это не нужно. Комната располагалось слишком высоко, да и выходила на залив, так что из свидетелей здесь были только чайки. Немного помедлив Станнис все же вышел на балкон.

— Иногда стоит доверить другим думать за себя, — сказал Джон. — Хотя бы о некоторых вещах.

Станнис уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон потянул за край покрывала, заставляя то упасть к ногам, и он так и не издал ни звука.

Еще одна вещь, которую Джон впервые сделал в Королевской Гавани — это поцеловался, стоя абсолютно голым под лучами восходящего солнца. Ему понравилось настолько, что теперь он проделывал это почти каждый день.

— У нас еще есть немного времени, прежде, чем вы начнете думать о государстве, — прошептал он, отрываясь от губ Станниса. — Обещаю, что уйду раньше, чем слуги придут вас будить.

Станнис молчал, похоже он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Впрочем, он никогда не был в этом уверен, но никогда не возражал. Джон взял его за руку и повел в спальню.


	6. А ты хороший помощник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон помогает Кейтилин на кухне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон, Кейтилин, модернАУ, джен, милота, G

Плохо быть приемным ребенком. Быть не приемным, но и не совсем родным — еще хуже. Нет, Джон никогда не чувствовал себя чужим в доме Старков, даже Кейтилин относилась к нему хоть и строго, но вполне доброжелательно и уж никак не тянула на звание злой мачехи. Однако же и такой свободы, как у братьев и сестер, у Джона не было. Конечно его никто ни в чем не ограничивал, но ответить "я не буду этого делать", как часто поступали остальные, пусть даже и на странные и неприятные просьбы, Джон не мог.

Вот и сейчас он со вздохам завязал фартук и собрал волосы в хвост. Обычно роль помощника в кулинарных подвигах миссис Старк выполняла Санса, но сегодняшний торт как раз готовился к ее дню рождения и должен был стать сюрпризом, так что Кейтилин пришлось искать в помощь кого-то другого. Арья отказалась наотрез. А речь в стиле "ты же девочка", "как ты собираешься готовить для будущего мужа" и "это же для твоей сестры" заставила ее сбежать еще быстрее. Робб просьбу помочь в готовке вообще не воспринял всерьез, только рассмеялся, чмокнул мать в лоб и, заявив, что будет вечером, скрылся в неизвестном направление. Оставался Джон. Теоретически он мог бы отказаться, ничего бы ему за это не было, но на практике, когда Кейтилин о чем-то просила вроде бы и мягким тоном, но приказ сквозит в каждом слове, отказаться просто невозможно.

Формально фартук принадлежал Арье и был розовым, в рюшечках и цветочках. Не удивительно, что она ни разу его не надела, даже в те редкие моменты, когда все-таки присутствовала на кухне. Джону фартук был явно маловат, но своего у него не имелось, а функцию защиты маркой черной одежды от муки и прочих неожиданностей вполне выполнял и этот.

— Отделите белки от желтков, — прочла Кейтилин, ведя пока еще чистыми пальцами по строчкам поваренной книги.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Джона, и тот придвинул миску. Готовить Джону приходилось довольно часто, но в основном что-то простое, вроде яичницы, тостов или стейка. В отличие от миссис Старк, он никогда не пользовался рецептами, а делал все на глаз и доверял чутью. При этом ни разу ничего не сжег и не испортил. Но под руководством Кейтилин он не решался сделать даже лишнее движение. Надо признаться, руководитель из нее вышел отличный. Наверное ей стоило найти работу в какой-нибудь фирме, а не посвящать все свое время семье.

— Поставь таймер и вымой руки, — велела Кейтилин, когда бисквит оказался в духовке. — А пока займемся кремом. Кстати, у тебя неплохо получается.

В ее устах это была великая похвала, Джон и не ожидал чего-то большего, чем "не урони тарелку".

— Немного попрактиковаться, и сможешь вполне сносно готовить, — продолжила Кейтилин, доставая сливки. — Повезет твоему будущему мужу.

Джон едва не подавился ягодой, которую только что сунул в рот. Что-то ответить на такое интересное заявление Джон не успел.

— Порежь ягоды, засыпь их сахаром и добавь две чайные ложки крахмала, — строго сказала Кейтилин, и Джон принялся за работу.

Замечание про мужа он решил пропустить мимо ушей. Скорее всего миссис Старк это по привычке, Сансе она постоянно такое говорила. Правда только ей, но на это Джон решил не обращать внимания.


	7. Штормовая Королева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Орис представлял ее совсем не такой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Орис Баратеон/Аргелла Дюрhандон, R

Когда Орис впервые ее увидел, то подумал, что ей не хватает короны. Собственно, больше ничего и не нужно было. Обнаженная, закованная в цепи, с растрепанными волосами и в короне — Аргелла Дюррандон смотрелась бы идеально. Но короны, если она вообще была, самопровозглашенной королеве не оставили. Орис никогда не проявлял сострадания к врагам, но и женщин среди его врагов раньше не было. Впрочем, позволить держать слабую женщину закованной в цепи — что бы там она о себе ни возомнила — недостойно ни рыцаря, ни тем более мужчины.

Позже они беседовали в шатре за чашей горячего вина. Аргелла, все еще закутанная в его плащ — женской одежды в лагере не нашлось, пришлось отправить за ней в замок, — дрожала, но держалась холодно и высокомерно. Орис представлял ее совсем не такой. Конечно, он видел портреты, но они передают лишь внешность, да и то не всегда точно, не отражая характера и манер человека. Слыша «Штормовая Королева», Орис рисовал в уме этакую фурию, похожую на Висенью, только темноволосую. Аргелла не была штормом, скорее походила на утес, о который шторм разбивается. Она говорила спокойно, почти без эмоций, сдержанно поблагодарила Ориса и вежливо отвечала на его вопросы, но ни разу не улыбнулась, равно как и не высказала обвинений или упреков.

Брачной ночи Орис ждал с нетерпением и тревогой, подозревая, что собственную жену ему придется добиваться, однако вечер преподнес ему сюрприз. Аргелла сама толкнула его на кровать и оседлала прежде, чем он успел избавить ее от одежды. Свет полной луны не скрывал ничего, и пусть Орис и раньше видел свою жену обнаженной, но такой, как сейчас — никогда. Аргелла была неистовой, подобно надвигающемуся шторму. Ее волосы взметались, словно грозовые тучи, а отражающиеся в глазах огоньки свечей напоминали отсветы молний. Орису пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не излиться прежде, чем закончит его жена, а такого с ним не случалось очень давно.

— Спокойной ночи, миледи, — прошептал он, когда Аргелла устроилась на его плече.

— Королева, — сонно пробормотала она.

Орис не стал возражать.


	8. Принцесса и король

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Мирцелла помолвлена с Роббом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Робб Старк/Мирцелла Баратеон, драма, романтика, R

Когда ей сообщают, что она останется в Винтерфелле — Мирцелла не плачет. Каждая девушка с рождения привыкает к мысли, что рано или поздно покинет семью, а благородная — еще и к тому, что ее новый дом может оказаться за полстраны от родных земель. Не плачет она и когда последние обозы королевского кортежа исчезают из виду. И лишь вечером, оставшись наедине с собой, она позволяет себе разрыдаться. Впрочем, уединение длится недолго: Робб Старк — ее новоиспеченный жених — появляется на пороге с синей розой в руках.

— Моя тетя Лианна их очень любила, — говорит он, вкладывая цветок в руки Мирцеллы, и улыбается.

Робб красив, обходителен, честен — его достоинства можно перечислять часами, — но ничто не сравнится с его улыбкой. Мирцелла сама не замечает, как перестает плакать и несмело улыбается в ответ.

— Вам рассказывали эту печальную историю? — Робб подставляет локоть и ведет Мирцеллу прочь из комнаты. — Север хранит множество преданий.

Он показывает ей крипту, по пути рассказывая старую легенду о зимней розе. От темноты и каменных статуй становится жутко, но Мирцелле совсем не страшно. Это самая странная прогулка с кавалером, что когда-либо у нее была, но Мирцелла очень довольна. Почему-то ей кажется, что Робб не приводил сюда других девушек.

***

Робб приходит к ней лишь через две седмицы после вести о гибели отца. Все это время Мирцелла видит в окно, как прибывают и прибывают знаменоносцы Старков. Ей не запрещают выходить и вообще никак не обозначают ее нового положения, но Мирцелла не обманывает себя — теперь она не гостья, а заложница, и потому не решается покинуть свои покои.

Она вежливо кланяется Роббу (в любой ситуации оставайся леди — так ее учили), и тот кивает в ответ. Мирцелла пытается разглядеть ненависть в его глазах, но у нее не выходит. Робб молчит так долго, что Мирцелле кажется, он просто уйдет, не сказав ни слова. Робб заговаривает, и голос его серьезен, но в нем не слышно злости.

— Примите мои соболезнования, миледи, — говорит Робб. — Ваш отец был достойным человеком. И простите меня за длительную задержку.

— Благодарю, — машинально отвечает Мирцелла, но ей хочется сказать совсем другое. — И я… Я пойму, если вы расторгнете нашу помолвку.

Робб закусывает губу. Он всегда так делает, когда сомневается.

— Напротив, миледи, — произносит он твердо. — Я готов жениться на вас прямо сейчас. Разумеется, если вы этого хотите.

Мирцелла не знает, хочет она этого или нет, но согласно кивает.

***

Замок гудит. Люди веселятся, танцуют и поют песни. Несколько раз на пути в богорощу слуги кланяются и поздравляют Мирцеллу. Это странно, ведь Робб сказал, что об их свадьбе лучше пока никому не знать.

— День Осеннего Солнца, — объясняет служанка, провожающая Мирцеллу. — Урожай собран, погреба полны, и люди празднуют окончание жатвы. Сегодня каждый мужчина на Севере поднимет тост в честь старых богов и дома Старков.

Мирцелла не может сдержать улыбки. Все та же счастливая улыбка сияет на ее губах, когда вечером Робб поднимает тост за богатый урожай, за справедливых богов, за лорда и леди Старк. Сами того не ведая, десятки лордов в большом чертоге и сотни людей в Винтерфелле пьют за нее и ее мужа.

А ночью Робб снимает свой собственный урожай, забирая ее девичество. Он нежен и осторожен. Правда к концу он двигается слишком быстро, но тому виной страсть, а не желание обидеть. Мирцелле больно, но она терпит. В конце концов, через это проходит каждая девушка, будь то крестьянка или принцесса. После Робб ее целует и просит прощения.

Второй, третий, четвертый раз, как и все последующие, не приносит ей удовольствия. Делить ложе с мужем приятно, и Мирцелла с нетерпением ждет вечеров, но она больше любит поцелуи и ласки Робба, чем ощущение его в себе.

***

Они играют тройную свадьбу. Дядя Робба, Теон Грейджой — наследник Железных Островов — и северный лорд с жутким человеком на гербе — каждый берет себе в жены дочку Фрея. Свадьба продлится три дня, но люди будут праздновать не меньше седмицы. Мирцелла с нежностью вспоминает свою почти-свадьбу и радуется за невест. Все трое выглядят очень довольными, а одна даже набирается смелости и просит о танце с Королем Севера. Мирцелла разрешает. Она поднимает кубки за новобрачных и позволяет веселью себя захлестнуть.

Под утро они с Роббом оказываются в одном из переходов Близнецов, и Робб, пьяно хихикая, задирает ей юбку. Впервые они делают это не в постели, прижавшись к холодным камням стены. Кажется, несколько раз мимо них проходят нетрезвые гости, но Мирцелле все равно. Она наконец понимает, что значит по-настоящему наслаждаться мужчиной.

***

Видеть голову брата насаженной на пику страшно и больно. Мирцелла думает, что никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть на своего мужа. Чуть дальше на крепостной стене красуется засмоленная до неузнаваемости голова Неда Старка, и, возможно, Робб думает в отношении Мирцеллы то же самое. Они не разговаривают несколько дней. Впрочем, молчат они и когда Робб все же появляется в ее опочивальне. Они отдаются друг другу с такой страстью, словно пытаются вымолить прощение за все, что было сделано не ими.

В ожидаемый срок лунная кровь Мирцеллы не приходит.


End file.
